


Pampering

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: After Valtteri crashed during the qualifying in Mexico, Sebastian and Kimi just want to make sure he is okay





	Pampering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts), [Anna_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/gifts).

> Promised some cute Val fics, o here it is ;)

Valtteri quietly made his way back to the hotel, wanting nothing more than to just lay down.His whole body felt sore after his crash, and his lungs still burned slightly. The impact had left him gasping for breath for a moment, and he still felt the discomfort and panic in his chest. 

In the elevator up to his floor, Valtteri leaned against the wall. His ribs were aching, as were his shoulders, and he could practically still feel were the seatbelt had dug into his body. He knew he was lucky, that he was still in one piece and relatively unhurt, but he still felt shaken.

As he shuffled over to his hotel room, he heard rushed footsteps moving after him. He tried to quickly open his door to hide inside, but he dropped his keycard. With a wince, he tried to lean down to pick it up. His ribs and back protested heavily, and he wobbled a little on his feet as he slowly straightened up again.

“Let me help.” someone muttered softly, gentle hands coming to rest on his waist and arm to keep his steady. Valtteri turned his head and smiled tiredly when he saw Kimi next to him.

“Hi…” he muttered tiredly, letting Kimi take the keycard and open the door for him. Valtteri smiled shakily and tried to lean in to kiss one of his two favourite people, but Kimi seemed intent on getting him inside first

“Sebastian went to get some painkillers and a movie to watch.” Kimi said as he urged Valtteri into the hotel room. “We’re staying with you tonight.” he added. 

Normally, they didn’t stay together the night before race day, all wanting to be focused and therefore choosing to sleep in separate rooms, but occasionally there was an exception to that rule. Valtteri still hesitated.

“You really don’t have to, I’m fine and-” Valtteri protested as Kimi kicked off his shoes.

“No. We’re staying.” Kimi said firmly, walking over and gently brushing his hand over Valtteri’s cheek. “You scared me.” he admitted finally. Valtteri averted his eyes for a moment.

“Sorry.” he muttered. “I didn’t mean for everyone to hear my breathing but I couldn’t find the radio button anymore and-” Valtteri only stopped talking when Kimi’s lips pressed over his, Kimi carefully curling his arms around Val’s body to hold him close. Valtteri smiled into the kiss, clutching at Kimi’s shoulders. When Kimi held him a bit too tightly, Val gasped lightly.

“Sorry.” Kimi whispered, pulling away instantly. Valtteri just hummed tiredly and moved closer to rest his head on Kimi’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Hurts.” Valtteri mumbled vaguely. Kimi pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Lay down.” he said, tugging at Valtteri’s hoodie. Valtteri let him take it off and his pants as well, and put his arms up so Kimi could take his shirt off too. He heard Kimi take in a shaky breath.

“Oh kulta.” the older Finn whispered. Valtteri opened his eyes. Kimi was gently tracing the array of bruises covering Valtteri’s torso. Valtteri sighed.

“It looks worse than it is.” Valtteri tried to soothe Kimi. Kimi gave him a small smile, pushing Valtteri onto the bed. The younger Finn winched and awkwardly laid down on his back, propped up against the pillows. Kimi sat down next to him, leaning him to kiss him again. 

“I’m here…” an out of breath voice called out from the door. Both Finns looked up to see Sebastian coming in, a large bag clutched under his arm. Sebastian winched at the sight of Val’s bruised chest. 

“Okay, that’s it. It’s pampering time.” Seb said decisively. Valtteri chuckled and waved him closer, drawing him into a kiss as soon as he was close enough. 

“Hi.” Val whispered against his lips. Sebastian smiled.

“Let me get changed quickly and then we’ll cuddle you all night.” Sebastian promised, before heading into the bathroom. Kimi followed after the German and Valtteri missed them even if they were so close. He felt tired, his eyes starting to droop. 

He hummed when Sebastian and Kimi got in bed on either side of him, two kisses being pressed to his cheeks.

"Movie?" Val asked, opening an eye. "Don't want to sleep yet." He mumbled. Seb glanced at Kimi for a moment, but then nodded. 

"Of course." He said, while Kimi was already getting up to sort everything out. Sebastian stayed curled against Valtteri's side, soothingly rubbing circles on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your lungs too?" Sebastian asked in a small voice. Valtteri sighed and kissed him briefly.

"They checked me over at the medics, besides the bruising I'm fine." He reassured. Sebastian smiled and rested his head against Valtteri's shoulder,nuzzling his face in the crook of Valtteri's neck.

"I love you, Val." He whispered. Valtteri smiled.

"I love you too, Sebby." He answered softly. Kimi cleared his throat, one eyebrow raised as he walked back to the bed, throwing the remote control on Seb's head.

"Kiss ass." He grumbled, before sitting down on the bed again. Valtteri chuckled and tugged the Finn into a sloppy kiss.

"I love you too, Kimi." He whispered. Kimi smiled lightly now, bumping their noses together.

If you asked them the day after, not one of them would remember what movie they had watched. The movie had droned on in the background while they had shared lazy kisses, Kimi and Seb making sure to kiss each bruise on Valtteri's body to soothe his pain away. 

Valtteri was still sore, but with his boyfriends there, it was easier to manage. The whole night, he laid sprawled against Sebastian, with Kimi pressed up against his back. And he felt safe.

And that was all he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @bwoahtastic


End file.
